


Finally

by eragon19



Series: Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Dancing, First Time, Fluff, Jealous Sherlock, Loving Sex, M/M, Smut, two idiots in love, who finally figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/pseuds/eragon19
Summary: They finally figure it out.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morgendaemmerung89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgendaemmerung89/gifts).



> This is a gift for Sarah who wanted a little pining with a happy ending and virgin! Sherlock getting his world rocked by John.

John sighed as he waited in line outside the club, tugging the shirt Sherlock had made him wear into place. Sherlock had entered the club a ways before him and John was a bit worried he wouldn’t get in at all. The men in line with him were significantly younger. Not that that had been a problem for Sherlock, the man had swept passed the long line, given the bouncer a lazy smile and gotten in almost immediately.

John leaned against the brick wall off the club and sighed. A man, or rather boy, in line behind him gave him a flirtatious smile, taking John in from shoes to hair. John smiled back, a touch surprised. People were certainly paying him more attention than usual. Maybe it was the outfit Sherlock had picked for him; blue trousers, a fitted black button up and hair swept to the side with more product than he usually used. 

The boy seemed to be working up the nerve to talk to him when the bouncer walking down the line caught John’s attention. He was pulling people out line and letting them enter the club; his picks fit a certain type; young, fit and dressed like sex. John slouched against the wall, resigned to wait, therefore it came as a total surprise when the man gestured him forward. 

“Come on mate,” he said, lifting the velvet rope for John to pass through. 

John blinked in surprise but hurriedly followed, stepping out of the cold night into the warm, loud atmosphere of the club. I was packed with men dancing, drinking, picking each other up. John scanned the huge space and realized it would be near impossible to find Sherlock in this mess. Sighing he made his way over to the bar, keeping his eyes peeled for a tall  figure in black.

The line at the bar was four people deep and stretched the entire length of the counter. Sighing again, John dug out his phone and typed a quick text to Sherlock.

_ I’m in. At the bar. _

He tucked the phone back into his pocket and looked around, hoping the elevated position of the bar would help him spot their suspect, though the flashing lights and crowd weren’t helping at all. What he did catch a tall blond at the bar giving him the up-down. When the man met his eye, instead if being embarrassed he gave John a bright, slightly dopey smile. John smiled back, more amused than anything and the man began making his way over. 

“Drink?” the man asked, with a type of smile John new well.

John smiled back intending, for some unforeseeable reason, to refuse. Then it occurred to him; he was supposed to be a single man trolling the club, it would be odd to refuse. 

“That’s why I’m here,” John said, making his smile a touch flirtatious. 

“Allow me to help, I know one of the bartenders.”

The man took his hand and began weaving through the crowd at the bar. Soon they were at the front and John’s new friend was flagging down the bartender, his hand still warm around John’s. While the man was distracted John scanned the crowd again for Sherlock. On his second scan, he finally spotted him leaning against the far wall and chatting with two men. It was clear from the way his eyes kept flicking to John that Sherlock had spotted him first. 

Their eyes met and John gave Sherlock a tiny smile, just then the blond with him leaned in close. Sherlock’s eyes narrowed and John tried to communicate it was just for his cover. He wasn’t sure how successful he was. Not that it mattered, Sherlock  wouldn’t care if John was paid any attention or not.

“Whatcha drinking?” the blond shouted over the music.

“Whatever you are,” John called back, tearing his eyes away from Sherlock’s.The man smiled and turned back to the barman. John looked back at Sherlock, but he was gone from his spot by the wall. A pint was shoved into John’s hand, distracting him. He smiled and watched with an amused grin as the blond chugged his pint in one go. 

“What’s your name?” John said, taking  a more conservative sip of his beer.

“Jonathan, and you?”

“John,” John said.

The two of them shared a grin. 

“Come here often?” John asked with an ironic smile.

Jonathan laughed and tossed an arm around his shoulders, clearly he this wasn’t his first beer of the evening.

“Come dance with me,” Jonathan said, and a slightly horrified John found himself being dragged onto the dance floor.

“I’m actually-

His words were cut off by Jonathan’s loud whoop as the song changed to something fast passed with lots of bass. Jonathan pulled John close, pressing his chest along John’s back and moving to the music. John went along with it, using Jonathan’s distraction to look for Sherlock again, and waiting for the song to finish so he could make his excuses and leave.

Jonathan's arms wrapped warmly around him and John felt himself relax a little. The man was a good dancer and, if John was being honest, having some attention after spending months pining after Sherlock was... _ nice _ . He felt him smile as he moved in time with the music. Jonathan spun him around and pressed their fronts together, the dance turning into more of a grind than anything else. John draped his arms around the bored shoulders and half heartedly scanned the club again. 

He felt Jonathan’s chin dig into his shoulder and he tensed a little. He was always wary when anything came close to his wounded shoulder. Hands curled around his waist and John was debating the most polite way to pull away when a hand on his shoulder was doing it for him.

He twisted around to come face to face with Sherlock. The man’s eyes were flinty, and he was staring at Jonathan with deadly intent. His eyes flicked to John, and John gave him an apologetic look. He realized how foolish he must have looked dancing with some stranger when they were supposed to be working. He distantly heard Jonathan protest, but Sherlock was already tugging him away. At the edge of the dance floor Sherlock finally turned to look at him.

“Sherlock, I was trying to- This is going to break our cover!”

“I know John,” Sherlock growled, “I just couldn’t stand watching it anymore.”

John was stunned into silence as Sherlock continued to tow him away, his hand warm around wrist.

“But Sherlock!”

They were at the coat check now, a silent Sherlock thrusting John’s coat at him then taking John’s wrist again and pulling him out of the club. 

“Sherlock! Sherlock wait!” John said twisting his wrist free. “What about the case?”

Sherlock sighed and turned to face him. “It’ll keep,” he said evasively.

“It’ll- it’ll keep!” John huffed a laugh, “Are you feeling alright?”

Sherlock simply stalked off, away from the line of people goggling at them. John sighed and followed, wishing he could have gotten Jonathan’s number at least.

They were heading down one of Sherlock’s many shortcuts when the man finally spoke, “So not gay, hmm?”

John froze for a moment before slowly turning to look at Sherlock. 

During Sherlock’s time  _ away  _ John had done some soul searching and decided to finally be true to himself about who he was attracted to. Not that he’d been shouting it from the rooftops, but he’d still felt a sense of relief to admit it to himself. Talking about it with others was hard though, and John suspected it always would be.

“Erm, well- no. Not technically,” he managed around the dryness in his mouth.

Sherlock simply stared hard at him. John took a deep breath, this was  _ Sherlock  _ he was talking to. He knew there was no judgement with Sherlock. 

“Well while you were away I- I came to terms with somethings about myself. I guess you could say I like- well I like a bit of both.” John huffed a nervous laugh, pulling his coat tighter around himself.

Sherlock kept staring. 

“You’re the first person I’ve told actually. Well apart from Ella.”

Sherlock licked his lips and looked down at his shoes. He seemed to be debating something. When he looked back up at John his eyes were blazing with determination and he strode toward him. Before John knew what he was happening, Sherlock’s hands were cupping his face and tilting it upward. John inhaled sharply as Sherlock leaned down and kissed him. 

John was frozen for all for five seconds- though they felt like eons- before he was kissing Sherlock back. Sherlock’s kiss was soft, tentative and for the first time since Sherlock’s return John felt a sense of ease slip over him.

Sherlock let out a soft sound against his mouth and John let his hands slide under Sherlock’s coat and up his spine. Sherlock shivered and pressed closer to John, his tongue sliding into John’s mouth.

John didn’t how long they spent kissing, it could have been hours, or several long days, all he knew was that it was of one the happiest moments of his life.

“How long have you wanted to do that?” John asked somewhat breathlessly when they parted.

Sherlock chuckled and gave John a squeeze. It seemed he could do nothing but smile at John and hold him close. Not that John was complaining. 

“I’ve wanted to since Baskerville,” John continued, unperturbed. He was delighted when Sherlock’s smile widened.

Then they were kissing again with no end in sight. 

“Home?” Sherlock said softly, thumbs stroking over John’s cheeks.

“Home.” John said with a smile of own, taking Sherlock hand as they headed back to Baker Street.

 

***

“ _ John! _ ” Sherlock gasped when John let him come up for air. 

They were just inside the living room door and John had wasted no time pulling Sherlock close and kissing him deeply.  He turned his attention to Sherlock’s neck, running the tip of his tongue down the long column of skin and giving the base the tiniest of nips. Sherlock made a soft noise of pleasure that had John sucking hard while his hands pulled Sherlock’s coat off and tossed it away.

He began working open the buttons of Sherlock’s shirt, when large hands cupped his face and pulled him into another bruising kiss. 

“Bedroom?” Sherlock panted, his eyes flicking between John’s. 

He looked turned on, excited and ever so slightly nervous. 

“Lead the way,” John said kissing him softly.

Sherlock smiled, took John’s hand and lead him down the short hallway to his bedroom. He shut the door behind John and immediately reached for his shirt buttons. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s wasit, content to watch Sherlock’s face. Soon, John was shirtless and Sherlock’s attention was focused on the bullet scar on John’s shoulder. 

“Sherlock,” John started as long fingers traced over the rough, bullet torn, skin. “Have you ever- well do you have any..experience.” He cringed at the awkward phrasing, and hoped Sherlock wouldn’t mind the question.

“No,” Sherlock said simply, leaning forward to kiss John’s shoulder. “I know you don’t mind,” he mouthed against John’s skin. 

“Of course I don’t,” John said, rubbing Sherlock’s back and tugging at the waistband of his trousers. “Now, how about we get these off and move to the bed?”

Sherlock gave him a grin and immediately reached for John’s jeans. John responded in kind, making short work of the button and snap of Sherlock’s trousers and tugging them down. Sherlock kicked them off and dropped to his knees to guide John’s jeans off his legs. 

John swallowed hard as Sherlock’s mouth came level with the erection tenting his pants. Once his jeans were gone he pulled Sherlock up and lead him to the bed. 

“John,” Sherlock said, once they were lying face-to-face on the mattress, “I have to admit I have some...reservations...when it comes to sex.”

“Reservations?” John asked, gently stroking over Sherlock’s arms. “You know there’s no pressure here right? It’s all fine Sherlock. Really.”

Sherlock smiled and pressed closer to him, his cock sliding against John’s thigh. “Oh I want you John, I do. I did some...fumbling in my youth and well- it didn’t go well.”

John waited for Sherlock to continue, not wanting to jump to the wrong conclusion and throw the conversation off course. 

“I didn’t enjoy it at all. I know youthful exploration can’t compare to being with an experienced adult-” he broke off in laughter as John waggled his eyebrows at him. “-but I still wonder if..if it’ll be any good.” He gave John a sheepish smile that made John’s heart melt.

“Oh Sherlock,” John said pulling Sherlock closer until they were pressed together from chest to hip, legs tangled pleasantly. “If you’d like, I’d love to show you just how  _ good  _ it can be.”

Sherlock laughed again and pulled John in for another kiss, his hand cupping the back of John’s head. 

“Go on then John, amaze me.”

John laughed and rolled them over until he was sprawled above Sherlock, braced on his forearms. Their noses brushed as they kissed deeply, Sherlock’s hands trailing down John’s back and cupping his arse. His fingers twitched as if he wanted to give  a squeeze, but couldn’t bring himself to.

“You know you want to,” John said mapping Sherlock neck with his mouth, “Give us a squeeze.”

Sherlock chuckled and grouped at John’s arse, then gave it a very light smack. John did some chucking of his own, glad Sherlock was feeling so comfortable. 

He kissed his way gently down Sherlock’s chest as Sherlock hooked his hands around the backs of John’s thighs, squeezing the muscles. His hands froze when John licked lightly over a nipple. 

Sherlock let out a soft moan at the second swipe of tongue. When John gave a light suck he heard Sherlock’s head drop back onto the pillow.

“Oh  _ John,”  _ Sherlock said softly, “ _ Yes.” _

Encouraged, John sucked harder, brushing his thumb lightly over Sherlock’s other nipple. 

Sherlock sighed under him, his legs spreading wider between John’s thighs. In turn John spread his own legs. He  moaned as their cloth covered cocks brushed together. Sherlock let out a hum of pleasure and rocked his hips slowly, experimentally, groaning again their erection lightly rubbed together. 

John kissed his way across Sherlock’s chest to worship his other nipple. Sherlock hands tightened on his hips pulling John down so he could grind against him.

“Ah there it is,” he said softly, as they alined. The movements more purposeful and less of a tease. “Don’t stop John.” 

“Well I’m a bit distracted,” John said with a little laugh, propping his face on Sherlock’s chest. 

Sherlock’s smile was taught with lust, no doubt a mirror of John’s own face. John could feel the wet spot in his pants growing and he knew they would be coming off soon. Smiling at Sherlock, he kissed down his sternum, over his belly (delighting when Sherlock giggled), and gave his hip bone a little nip. Looking up the length off Sherlock’s body, their eyes locked and John took the waist of Sherlock’s pants in his teeth and slowly dragged them down. 

Sherlock’s eyes widened as his cock was slowly bared to John’s gaze. Pants around Sherlock’s thighs, John replaced his teeth with his hands and tugged them all the way off tossing them over his shoulder. 

Sherlock squirmed a little his cheeks pink, “Now you.” he said, nodding toward John’s underwear. 

John was happy to oblige, hurriedly tugging his briefs off and away. 

“Good, now come here.” Sherlock said opening his arms for John. 

John laughed and dropped down, kissing Sherlock messily, thighs bracketed around Sherlock’s hips. They ground together, pre-come barely slicking the way, with Sherlock letting out these breathy noises that made John want to  _ bite _ .

Bite he did; his teeth grazed over Sherlock’s nipple, making Sherlock whine and arch under him. Pulling back, John licked quickly over his hand and and wrapped it around both their cocks. 

“John!” Sherlock shouted his eyes squeezing shut.

John drank up the sounds of Sherlock’s intense pleasure as he thrust into his own hand. He sat up quickly and pulled Sherlock’s thigh’s over his own, then took them into his hand once more, angling so that his cock dragged along the thick vien that ran down the bottom of Sherlock’s erection. 

Sherlock’s eyes dragged down John’s body and darkened as they reached their hips and cocks. 

“God John,” he hissed, one muscular arm stretching up to grab the headboard.

“Fuck you’re sexy,” John said, his hips moving faster as his thighs began to tense. 

He released his own cock and focused solely on Sherlock, wanting to see him come all over his quivering stomach. 

“John, John, John!” Sherlock cried, his thighs tensing and eyes falling shut.

Encouraged, John thumbed over the glands, and rubbed over the slit. Sherlock gasped raggedly as John pinched his nipple, then he was coming, shaking and spasming hard. 

John dove down for a kiss, soothing Sherlock through the aftershocks and drinking up his whimpers like so much fine wine, until a boneless Sherlock was lying under him.

“Now you,” Sherlock whispered, his hands caressing John’s biceps.

John was only too happy to oblige. Burying his face in Sherlock’s neck he began to stroke himself, hips shuddering in relief. 

“Let me see you,” Sherlock whispered, pushing at John’s shoulders.

John looked at him, soft and stated and moved his hand faster. He felt Sherlock’s hand slide between them, then away. John’s eyes widened as Sherlock brought a come covered finger to his lips and- keeping their eyes locked- licked it clean.

“Oh fuck that’s-”

John’s words were cut off by a moan as he came hard, head tossed back and spine arched sharply. Sherlock’s hands were soothing his sides as he came down, the man smiling at him lazily. John kissed him, soft and sweet, before rolling onto his side and flopping next to Sherlock.

“God you’re amazing,” John sighed.

Sherlock laughed next to him, “As are you.”

John curled closer and rested his cheek on Sherlock’s chest, holding him close. Sherlock arm immediately wrapped around his shoulders and John felt lips press against his hair. 

“We should go back to that club sometime,” John said mischievously.

Sherlock went still under him, “And why is that?”

“The music was good,” he looked up at Sherlock, “I want to go dancing with you.”

“I’d like that,” Sherlock said with a smile.

John leaned forward and stole another kiss, before settling down to sleep, thoughts of a future with Sherlock making him smile. 


End file.
